


Hotel Lullabies

by ygstan_ahgase



Series: Markbum Canon Adventures [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cuddling is also present, Dry Humping, Extreme Make Out Session, I'm Sorry, If You Squint - Freeform, It's there I promise LMAO, Kissing, M/M, Poor maknae gets kicked out from his OWN ROOM, Probably attempt for another fluff which I totally failed I guess, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygstan_ahgase/pseuds/ygstan_ahgase
Summary: What exactly happened after that Markgyeombum VLive after their first concert in Bangkok?





	Hotel Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably shitty and full of grammatical errors— but what’s been done is done. Haha.
> 
> If y’all squint you would see fluff and cuddling here, I promise. :D

 

 

~*~

 

A few minutes after the end of the supposed Mark-and-Yugyeom-only-VLive-broadcast, Yugyeom was immediately thrown out of the room without any arguments— Jaebum immediately pacifying him that Bambam would be willing to adopt him for the night.

 

“Sorry Yugyeommie…”  Mark pouts at the maknae, who just shrugs his shoulders as he exits the room, already used to being thrown out of the room like this by his so-called _parents_ whenever they want some time alone when they’re out of the country and needed to stay in a hotel.

 

Mark then turns his attention to their leader who even opened the door for the youngest, waved at him joyfully, and after closing it shut, slowly made his way towards the bed. 

 

“Im Jaebum…”  Mark shakes his head and giggles loudly as he settles comfortably in the middle of the bed, resting his head on his palms on top of the fluffy pillows, flashing an amused smile at the younger.  “I can’t believe you sometimes.”  He snorts when Jaebum jumps on the bed with a naughty smile on his face, before quickly settling himself on top of Mark, which made the older groan at the impact of a broad body slamming against his.  Jaebum didn’t say anything, he just buried his face on Mark’s neck before wrapping his arms around the elder’s waist, resting his entire weight on the thinner boy below him.

 

“You’ve thrown your poor Yugyeommie out of _our_ room?  Seriously?”  Mark says, still shaking his head but his fingers started to card on the slightly sticky hair in front of him, mainly out of habit.  He grimaced at the texture; but quickly replaced by a smile when he manages to get through the sticky strands until they’re soft again.

 

Jaebum still didn’t say anything, he just switch sides but still kept his face buried deep on the elder’s long neck— only this time, Mark can feel his lips grazing his slightly sweaty skin, before open mouthed kisses are being pressed slowly but surely, but with growing pressure as Jaebum started to nibble on the elder’s skin, followed by quick licks and sucks that are not deep enough to leave marks, but enough to spark interest on Mark’s whole body.

 

“Ow!”  Mark suddenly yelps when Jaebum nibbled on his skin while his left hand reached further down to cup his ass through his jeans.  Jaebum sucks on the skin he just nibbled, above his jugular, before giving his ass another smothering squeeze—making Mark bewildered as to what game Jaebum is trying to play.  All the while he thought that the younger is just there to cuddle and sleep, but he guesses he was wrong.

 

“Mark…”  Jaebum lifts his head to shoot a dark, intense look at Mark, and he clearly knows that _look_ , Jaebum is not up for some soft and innocent night, and Mark sure would not say no, will never dare say no.

 

“Yes, Jaebum?”  Mark moans in response as Jaebum presses his face closer to the older, bumping their noses before kissing his nose, his cheeks, and the sides of his mouth.  Just when he thinks that Jaebum will finally kiss his lips, the younger pulled away only to dive back in to press kisses on the column of his neck, riling Mark up and making him want to crave for Jaebum’s mouth on his instead.

 

Don’t get him wrong, he loves Jaebum’s kisses no matter where it is, but Jaebum is _purposely_ avoiding kissing him on the mouth, teasing him until he’s about to break.

 

“Jaebum…”  Mark moans beneath Jaebum’s larger frame, the younger’s lips now tracing the veins on the column of the elder’s long, gorgeous neck.

 

“Hmmm…” Jaebum’s lips lingered a bit longer on Mark’s neck before licking on the slightly red skin, making the older choke on his breath.

 

“Kiss me… I want your lips here,”  Mark taps on Jaebum to show his pouting lips, but Jaebum just flashed him his signature evil smirk before dropping his face on his neck again, completely ignoring Mark’s plea.

 

“Jaebum… _please…´_ Mark arch his back when Jaebum’s lips travelled a little to the side, sliding the neckline of his shirt to the right for the younger to nibble on his collarbone.

 

“What do you want, baby?”  Jaebum places another lingering kiss on the other side of Mark’s neck and the older grabs his nape impatiently before lifting his head up, which he followed until their lips are millimeters apart.

 

“I want that mouth on mine, Jaebummie… Please…”  Mark lifted his head but Jaebum pulls away, their lips just grazing briefly and Mark grunts in frustration, trying to push the younger’s head back down to his already salivating mouth.

 

“ _Please_ …”  Mark lets out a hot breath that went straight to Jaebum’s groin, “Kiss me… I need your mouth… Baby—“

 

Jaebum finally lets their lips meet rather intensely, which the older didn’t mind at all.  Jaebum licks Mark’s lips before nibbling on the cupid’s bow, teething his lower and upper lips repeatedly before diving back in to fully devour his mouth.  Mark let out a satisfying sigh at the back of his throat, finally getting what he needs from the younger boy.  His arms immediately wrap around the broad shoulders in front of him, his legs circling that powerful hips.

 

Jaebum sobbed against Mark’s mouth at the contact, which Mark took as an opportunity to grab Jaebum’s nape and sliding his tongue inside Jaebum’s cavern, sucking on his tongue lewdly and biting on the wet muscle, before Jaebum gets ahold of himself and took control of the kiss again, their make out session turning hotter and hotter with every swipe of their tongues against each other, as well as every bite, nibble, and suck they made on each other’s already swollen lips.

 

Jaebum abruptly pulls away and his breath hitched when he sees the older boy below him— Mark’s cheeks are splotched with red and sweat are starting to form on his forehead and the sides of his face.  Mark’s neck is also sweaty and flushed with slightly red marks covering them— and he wanted to make the marks darker and more visible— but he is not allowed to do so at this time.

 

“You’re so beautiful, baby...”  He whimpers the words out when Mark immediately pushes him back against his mouth, their kisses growing more intensified and passionate as Mark started to slot their hips together, trying to find the perfect angle so that they can rub their now full erections together.

 

“M—Mark…”  Jaebum moans when Mark pulls away to bite gently on his chin and his jaw, until he reaches his ear that is still donned with earrings.  The older then grabs the hem of Jaebum’s shirt, pulling at it to give Jaebum a signal that he wants it off.  He abruptly pulls away from Mark’s mouth on his skin to do just that, before pulling the shirt off of Mark’s body as well.

 

Jaebum quickly dives in to Mark’s chest, licking, kissing, and nibbling on the sweaty, sweet, and pale skin, which forces choked moans from the older.  Jaebum looks up to Mark as a warning that he cannot be too loud before his tongue meets his perky nipple— rolling his tongue over the pink nub that made Mark jolt and squeal.

 

“Baby… You cannot be too loud, you know that.”  He smirks at Mark, who has his head leaned back, exposing his gorgeous, long neck, while his pearly whites are trapping his plump, red, and swollen bottom lip and Jaebum can no longer deny the boner that is straining against his pants.

 

“J-Jaebum…”  Mark says as Jaebum continues to tease his sensitive nipples, playing with both of the nubs with his mouth and fingers, until Mark is sobbing against the pillow that he managed to slap his face with so that the sounds won’t come out.  Jaebum didn’t like that he cannot see Mark as he brings him pleasure, so he removes the pillow from Mark’s face forcefully, the elder’s face flushed deep red and is also covered with sweat, his tears lingering at the corner of his lids.

 

“Baby...”  Jaebum hovers Mark after removing his sweatpants, leaving him with his boxers and doing the same with Mark.  He decides that they won’t really have much time for actual sex, and their throats cannot be overworked because they still have two concerts to save their voices for, so he decided the best way so that the two of them can get off together.

 

Seems like Mark is on the same page as him as the older juts their hips together one more time, his hard cock brushing against Jaebum’s through the fabric of their boxers.  They both groan at their hard dicks meeting, as Jaebum wraps both of his arms around Mark’s armpits to bring them closer together.  Jaebum gave a slight thrust forward, and they both groaned at the sensations of their erections rubbing against each other, both hot, hard, and leaking.

 

“J-Jaebum…  Do it again…”  Mark moans against his mouth and when the _fuck_ can Jaebum even say no to that?  So he did, grinding his hot cock against Mark’s earnestly, until they both set a steady rhythm, their mouths nuzzling each other and their arms around each other.

 

As they continue to dry hump, they haven’t realized that the mattress started bouncing at the intensity of their thrusts— both of their bodies losing control because of the pleasure that’s coursing through their veins and hypersensitive nerves.

 

“F-fuck, Jaebummie—“  Jaebum clashes his mouth on Mark’s when a possible loud moan was about to escape the older, swallowing the elder’s moans that vibrated through his entire body— making him shake in pleasure as he feels the heat at the bottom of his stomach coiling and begging to be released.  It’s also not helping that Mark enthusiastically keeps on meeting his thrusts halfway— the pressure of their sinful hips meeting making them both even more horny and needy that they initially were.

 

Jaebum feels Mark’s body shake and convulse against him, the elder’s whines are now a little high-pitched and the way he is raking his nails on his back, he knows that he is getting close too.

 

“Are you getting close, baby?”  Jaebum moans against Mark’s neck and doubled the pressure of his thrusts, making Mark’s breath hitch— disabling him from speaking his heart out.  He wanted to scream how good he feels, how amazing it is to have Jaebum above him but he cannot get any word out— he is about to cum, he knows that, he can tell by the way his legs started to shake and how his hips would aggressively meet Jaebum’s, his dick leaking precum like waterfall.

 

“Say it, baby… Tell me...”  Jaebum groans and his thrusts started to falter, so Mark kept up with him.

 

“Yes, yes yes… _please…_ I am so close, move faster… don’t stop—“

 

Jaebum kisses him once again and picked up his pace, and Mark opens his mouth in a breathless and soundless sob that was immediately swallowed by Jaebum— his whole body shuddering underneath Jaebum’s ministrations as he feels his cock bursting, his cum squirting and drenching the front of his boxers.

 

Upon feeling Mark cumming, Jaebum cannot help but fall over the edge too, his own cum wetting his underwear, as he continues to rub it against Mark’s equally wet ones, riding out their intense highs— their weeks of no sexual contact certainly took a toll on both of them.

 

They stayed in that position for a few more minutes, Jaebum kissing Mark’s sweaty neck from time to time while the older massages the wet skin of Jaebum’s broad back, feeling the dips and cuts of the younger’s muscles, hoping to relax him a bit.  Jaebum would do the same on the hand that is on Mark’s waist, pressing a little harder on the beautiful cut of muscle on Mark’s pelvis, knowing how much the older is working hard in order to get back to being called “Protein Mark”.

 

“We should take a shower.”  Mark giggles when Jaebum started tickling his waist.  He hums in acknowledgement on the elder’s neck before lifting himself off of him, the warmth of Mark’s body disappearing and disappointing him a bit.  He frowns at the mess on both of their boxers, shaking his head with a small smile.

 

“We definitely should.  This is going to be a bitch to clean when this dries up even further.”  Jaebum mumbles in haze as he extends his arm for Mark to grab to help him sit up on the bed.

 

“Should you go first?”  Mark asks as he tries to fix his messy, sweaty hair.  Jaebum eyes him like he has grown a second head.

 

“Are you kidding me?  We aren’t going together?”  He raises his brows so high it almost reached his forehead which made the older laugh heartily, before flicking on the younger’s forehead appreciatively.

 

“I am too tired for another round, and I hate temptation…”  He smirks at Jaebum before the older stands up from the bed and grabs his towel from the rack.  “I’ll go in first then, okay?”  Before Jaebum can even interject or refuse, Mark is already sprinting on the en-suite bathroom, leaving the door locked for good measure.

 

~*~

 

“Ugh!”  Mark groaned when he felt a solid weight on top of him and arms around his chest.  He was playing with his phone while waiting for Jaebum to finish, but he didn’t expect to be squashed like this after he just took a warm, great shower.

 

“Jaebum—“

 

“Suck it up, _hyung.”_ Jaebum leans the side of his face on Mark’s back and rubs his nose against his sweater.  “I didn’t get to do this earlier because of that VLive and you didn’t even join me in the shower.” Jaebum growls against his nape before the younger goes back to nuzzling his back.  “Besides, I’m comfortable—“

 

“Oh well, good for you, because I’m not—“  He tries to wiggle the big boy from him but Jaebum just tightened his hold against him, burying his face deeper against his back.  “Jaebum, you’re _squishing_ me.”  He giggles when he feels Jaebum’s nose tickling his nape.

 

“I don’t care.”  Jaebum just shrugged— still unmoving from his _comfortable_ position on Mark’s back.

 

Mark just sighs heavily, knowing that there is no use in fighting with stubborn, post-sex, and post-shower Jaebum, so he just allowed him to do what he wants as he scrolls through his social media accounts and his friends’ messages, as well as some of their fans’ comments and posts. 

 

He had seen quite a few of their shippers dying over the act of Jaebum half-lying on top of him earlier that night, and he just laughs and smirks at their reactions.  He doesn’t get to see a lot of fans shipping him and Jaebum— since they are not the most affectionate in the group in front of the camera or fans; but he is glad to have these few appreciate their ship.

 

Not long after, he can hear Jaebum’s soft snores on top of him.  The younger had completely fallen asleep on his back.  He can feel his neck and whole back cramping and sweating a bit— but the feeling of the younger’s warm, tired body on top of him is definitely endearing.

 

Mark discards his phone at the bed side table, before turning around slowly, careful not to wake Jaebum up as he places the younger boy next to him on the bed, of course, not completely, since Jaebum decided to be a koala against a eucalyptus tree, his right arm and leg looks like it’s glued on Mark’s body.

 

The older of the two just let out a deep sigh and was about to doze off, their positions almost mirroring theirs a few days ago back in Seoul, when he felt Jaebum lifting him so that Mark becomes the little spoon.  Jaebum’s protective arms wrapped around him and his chin tucked on his head.  He smiles and buries himself deeper at Jaebum’s broad chest, his smaller frame fitting Jaebum’s sturdy and wider one like a missing puzzle piece.

 

“Good night, Mark.”  Jaebum mumbles against Mark’s head and Mark giggles, kissing Jaebum’s chest before finally letting himself drift off to sleep.

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN HOW AGGRESSIVE MARKBUM WAS AT THEIR JAPAN FANMEET LAST FRIDAY? I DIED, I WAS RESURRECTED, ONLY TO BE KILLED AGAIN. DAMNIT!!!!!
> 
> OK BACK TO THE FIC— well… this has gotten completely out of hand…. Apparently. LMAO. The cuddling was actually there, but not so much too :DDD BUT STILL THERE IS CUDDLING, RIGHT? HAHAHA.
> 
> If you guys would like to read more of Markbum’s bed scenes and cuddling adventures, feel free to let me know! 
> 
> Also, feel free to interact with me on Twitter, ygstan_ahgase, if you want to… idk yell out on me on how shitty this is (or my other works are) :)))))))))))


End file.
